Not Again!
by ValzBrownie
Summary: Robert's past turns into a nightmare! Has some fluffs in the end and dont worry. Nobody dies in this story! Wow I am bad at summaries. ENJOY!


**Author's Note: In this story they are married and expecting their first baby together. Giselle is 7 months pregnant. **

**If you don't know what this one means**

**Early Release: **Is when school's dismissal is earlier. So instead of school finishing at 2:30, it finishes halfway, so it would be 11 or 11:30am

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

Beep Beep Beep!

**Robert: *he moans and hits on the annoying alarm clock to stop***

***Silence* **

**Robert: *he sits up on the bed, letting his feet touch the cold floor. He turns around to see if the alarm had woken up his beautiful wife, Giselle but, no it did not. So he gets up and walks to Morgan's room, to wake her up for school* **Morgan sweetie, wake up.. you have to go to school ***he gently shakes her shoulder* **

**Morgan: *she moans* **Ok

**Robert: **Ok thank you sweetheart ***he then walks to the kitchen to eat breakfast and soon Morgan shows up and they eat together* **

**Morgan: **Daddy, who is going to pick me up today? Today is Early Release, you know that right?

**Robert: **Huh? Oh yeah of course. Your mom is picking you up today ***he smiles at what he just said* **

**Ever since Giselle and Him got married, Morgan started calling Giselle mom and a week before they got married, Robert got a lawyer to make document for Giselle to legally adopt Morgan. He had to hire a lawyer for them because he no longer worked as divorce lawyer because it was too depressing. **

**But soon it fades away because he remembers Giselle and himself had been fighting a lot. He didn't like fighting with her but something had been really bugging her and he didn't know what.**

**Morgan: *she smiles* **Ok

**Robert: **Well, you don't want to be late so why don't you go get dressed

**Morgan: **OK ***she runs to her room and quickly gets ready***

**Robert puts their plates in the sink and gets himself ready too. When he is all dressed and had brushed his teeth, he walks back in their bedroom to check on Giselle. Just as he walks in the room looking at her, she whimpers and quickly puts her hand on her swollen belly, and starts rubbing it. He assumes that the baby kicked really hard, so he slowly walks to Giselle's side of the bed and kneels down in front of her stomach**

**Robert: **Hey there princess, how is it going in there? ***he lightly puts his hand on her belly so he doesn't wake her up. The baby stirs around and kicks where Robert's hand was. He lightly chuckles* **Ok sweetheart, daddy got to go drop your sister off and go to work. Take care of your mommy ok? Love you ***he kisses her stomach. He looks up at Giselle who was peacefully sleeping and kisses her* **See you later honey ***he looks at her one last time before leaving the room and walks out* **

**He drops Morgan off at school **

**Robert: **Have fun at school sweetheart

**Morgan: **Thanks Daddy, have fun at work ***she hugs him and gives him a peck on the cheek and jumps out of the taxi* **

**Robert goes to work. His job is still in the same building, because he is still lawyer but different kind which is the Real Estate Lawyer. **

**A couple hours a later**

**Sam who still is his assistant walks in his office**

**Sam: **Robert, sorry to interrupt but it's an emergency. Morgan called from her school phone and said she really need to talk to you. Line 3

**Robert: **Ok ***worried* **Thanks Sam ***he picks up the phone and press a button that says "Line 3" **Hello, Morgan?

**Morgan: **Daddy! I have been waiting for 30 minutes and Mommy still hasn't showed up ***a hint of worried and scared was in the tone of her voice***

**Robert: **What? Are you sure she is not outside waiting?

**Morgan: **YEAH! I even called home but no one answered... daddy I'm scared, what if something happened to her?

**Robert: *Robert's heart beat started going faster, he couldn't bare to think that something happened to Giselle especially now that they are expecting* **Don't worry, I'll be right there, probably Mommy is still sleeping. You know how she needs some rest right?

**Morgan: **Yeah, i guess

**Robert: **Ok, I'll be right there. Bye

**Morgan: **Bye Daddy

**They both hang up. Robert quickly grabs his jacket and fast walks out of his office, nervously shaking. He runs past Sam but doesn't stop to tell her where he was going. He impatiently waits for the elevator but it was taking too long so he runs down the stairs and out on the sidewalk and waves for a taxi stop. After what seems 5 minute, a taxi finally stops Robert tells him the direction.**

**5 minutes later**

**The taxi parks in front of the school, Robert opens the door and stands next to the car door and looks for Morgan. He spots her and starts waving to get her attention.**

**Robert: **Morgan! Over here!

**A little girl talking to Morgan: **Morgan isn't that you dad?

**Morgan: *she looks at the direction that the girl was pointing* **Yeah it is! thanks Valeria! Byye! ***she runs to where her Dad was waiting and jumps in the taxi* **Hi Daddy!

**Robert: **Hi Sweetheart ***not really paying attention and gives the cabby the next address*** 116th street and riverside please

**Soon they get there**

**Robert shoves a 20 dollar bill in the cabby's hand and quickly gets out the taxi and helps Morgan out* **Thank you and keep the change ***they run in the building and press the up button of the elevator* **

***DING!* **

**They walk in and Morgan presses the floor button . 10 second later the door opens. Robert takes the house key out of his pocket and opens the apartment door* **

**Morgan: **Mommy? Are you here? ***she runs around the house looking for Giselle but could not find her* **I can't find her Daddy? ***she looked scared***

**Robert was in the kitchen. and found a piece of paper on the kitchen table with Giselle's handwriting so he picks it up **

**Morgan: **Daddy?

**Robert: **Hold on second Morgan

**He starts reading it **

_**Dear Robert, **_

_**I am sorry but I can not take it anymore. I realized that our relationship will not work anymore. I think i realize that maybe there is no happily ever after. Do not worry about me and the baby. Please do not try to look for me, please. I apologize for leaving you and Morgan like this without notice it would have been too hard to say goodbye, especially to Morgan. Tell her that i will miss her a lot. It was not because of you i chose to leave, it was me. I just could not take it anymore. I am sorry. Good bye **_

_**Giselle **_

**Robert's heart beat stopped for a second. He notices that she had wrote Love , Giselle but she had erased the word, Love. He falls on his knee and starts crying and drops the letter on the floor. **

**Morgan: **Daddy? What happened? ***she kneels down next to him and takes the letter in her hand and starts reading. Soon tears start falling down her cheek. **Mommy... left? ***her voice shakes* **

**Robert: *he looks at her with his face all red and stained with tears* **Im sorry honey, but... yes ***he hugs her and lets her sob into his shirt* **

**They both cry and hug each other on the kitchen floor**

_**Robert? Robertt! ***_**His name echoed in his ear until it began clear to him**

**Robert! *Someone was shaking him so he open his eyes and sees Giselle* **

**Giselle: **Robert, Honey? Are you ok? you were crying and screaming my name in your sleep?

**Robert: **Oh Giselle ***he sits up quickly and hugs her tightly* **

**Giselle: *she felt him shaking* **Honey, what happened.. you are scaring me

**Robert: *he pulls back from the hug* **I am sorry, i do not want to scare you. I just had a bad dream, that's all.

**Giselle: **What happened?

**Robert: **Oh no..it was uh... nothing, don't worry about me ***he tries to smile* **

**Giselle: **Please tell me Robert ***she says in her sweet voice as she put her hand on his cheek and noticed how wet it was from the crying so she wipes it* **

**Robert: *he looks in through her blue eyes which told him that she was scared and wanted to help him, he slightly smiles and gives in* **Ok, I'll tell you ***he leans back on the bed's headboard and Giselle sits side way , next to him* **

**Robert: **It was just a Normal day but i remembered that in my dream we had fought a couple of times before my dream, I woke up Morgan and dropped her off at school and went to work. It was an early release day at school so you were suppose to pick her up. But morgan called at work and said that you never showed up to pick her up and nobody answered the house phone, I got nervous you know? ***he looks at her and she nods and her turns away, looking at the wall in front of them like if he was watching his dream replay on the wall* ** To not scare Morgan even more i just told her that you were probably still asleep. So i picked her up and when we got home, Morgan could not find you and I found a letter on the table... ***he pauses because he could feel a huge lump on his throat so he swallows hard* **

**Giselle puts her head on Robert's chest and puts her hand over his heart which was beating really fast. Robert puts his arm around her and takes a deep breathe**

**Robert: **So, i read the letter and you wrote it. You wrote that you could not take it anymore and... ***he takes another deep breathe which ended up being shaky* **you left ***he takes his both hand and cries into them***

**Giselle: *she sits up again* **Honey, you know that I would Never.. ever leave you

**Robert: *he sniffles and wipes his face* ** I know that but it just seemed so .. real . It was repeat of when Morgan's mom left. I just don't want to lose you. Not again...

**Giselle: **But you won't ok? I will always, always be with you, Just look at us. We're together, we're married and in 2 months! we are going to have baby!

**Robert: *he smiles and lightly chuckles* ** Do you know how much I love you?

**Giselle: *she smiles, glad to have her Robert back* **Do you mind showing me?

**Robert: *he pushes his lips to hers and wraps his arms around her and pushes her down on the bed* **

**Giselle: *she whimpers***

**Robert: *he pulls back* **What's wrong, Did i hurt you? ***he has a worried look* **

**Giselle: *she laughs* **No, but I think someone wants us to stop

**Robert: **Mhm? ***he feels something moving and hitting under him which was Giselle's stomach* **Ohhh! ***he laughs and backs away from her and puts his head on her stomach* **Wow! She's pretty active today

**Giselle: **I know ***her fingers past through his dark hair* **

**Robert: **Doesn't it hurt? ***he now has both of his hand spread around her belly as the baby stirs and kicks* **

**Giselle: **Not really, it is just uncomfortable but when she is moving like this, i try talking to her and she calms down ***smiling* **

**Robert:** Oh! Let me try ***he moves his face towards her belly* **Hey there my little princess, Daddy's here

**Giselle: *she smiles and gasps* **She stopped moving

**Robert: **See? It worked! ***he laughs, satisfied with what he done. He pulls her shirt up over her belly, reviling a very swollen stomach and he starts giving it little pecks* **Maybe because she will be a Daddy's little girl

**Giselle: **Oh really? ***she says sarcastically* **

**Robert: **I don't think so, I KNOW so ***he takes one of her arms and starts giving it little kisses, from her hand going up to her shoulder and starts nuzzling her neck* **

**Giselle: *she giggles* **Robert! Morgan is across the hall, what if she walks in on us

**Robert: **Don't worry, I got it covered ***he gets off the bed, locks the door, jumps back on the bed making Giselle laugh and starts kissing her, cupping her cheeks***

**Giselle: *she pulls back from the kiss* **I love you

**Robert: **I love you even more my Andalasia Princess ***they both laugh and goes back to kissing.. Robert reaches out with one of his arm and turns off the side table's light leaving them in complete dark***

**THE END!**


End file.
